


Sounds of Cohabitation

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Interrupted Sex, Licht is a pillow princess fight me, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post Lawless Losing His Contract Item, Sexual Content, Some angst, They fight but they really do love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: “Well that’s…” Kuro trails off for a moment before tilting his head and squinting. “About what I was expecting, actually. You two are pretty loud, you know.”Hyde puts his face in his hands. “Kill me.”“Oh, I plan to,” Licht promises. Hyde is glad that he’s not entirely serious. Probably.-----LawLicht, interrupted.





	Sounds of Cohabitation

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write smutty things and I don't usually write Servamp but then sometimes you just gotta. Thanks to Dory, as always, for the editing.

“Licht,” Hyde begs, arching his back.

“Shut up.”

“Please, I can’t-”

“Don’t you dare move, shit rat,” Licht commands. “You do as I say.”

“Don’t tell me what to-” Licht grabs Hyde by the hair and shoves him forward, back into actual hell. His head impacts the wall with a thump and the pain makes his eyes water. “Ow.”

“Fix it.” Licht demands.

Hyde squints at the wires in front of his face as Licht’s arm retreats. He has no idea what he’s supposed to do and the TV stand is digging into his back something awful. He tries to relieve the pressure by arching it more. “I don’t know what you think I’m going to be able to do.”

“You’re better at this kind of menial labor,” Licht says, matter of factly. “Bring it back.”

Hyde scowls even though Licht can’t see him. “I’m a vampire, not a repairman.” He makes to wiggle his way back out but Licht’s boot lands on his ass hard enough to hurt. It jolts him forward and his head, not having moved all that much, impacts the wall again. “Fuck, Licht.”

“I’ve almost got all of the Shine Sprites. Bring it back, shit rat.”

Hyde is starting to really regret introducing Licht to video games. It was kind of a joke at first, try to get the music obsessed Licht to waste an afternoon on video games with him. He didn’t expect Licht to become so attached. When they started staying with Mahiru and Kuro, Licht had lit up at the sight of Mahiru’s old gamecube. Mahiru kindly let them take it to the bonus room along with the TV Licht bought. That was a week ago and Licht has been obsessed with Super Mario Sunshine ever since.

He misses Licht’s whole angel of music vibe, not that Licht has let that go too much. They still go to rehearsal every day, it’s just that Licht spends a large portion of his time at the apartment playing the gamecube.

“I don’t know what I’m doing though,” Hyde complains, pouting at the cables.

“What are you talking about?” Licht demands. “You set up the TV.”

“Setting it up is different then fixing it,” Hyde snaps.

“It can’t be that hard.”

“If it’s not hard then why don’t you do it yourself?” Hyde mumbles.

“What was that?” Licht demands, his boot pushing on Hyde’s ass. 

The TV stand is really digging into his back. Hyde hisses a whine. “Licht-”

“That’s it,” a muffled voice that sounds vaguely like Mahiru snaps. Hyde jumps and he can feel Licht jump through the connection of his boot which is still planted quite firmly on Hyde’s ass. The door slams open.

There’s silence.

“Wait,” Mahiru says. 

“Wait what?” Licht asks. Knowing Licht the way Hyde does he’d even say that Licht sounds polite.

“What are you guys even doing?” Mahiru asks. “I thought…” he trails off.

“Torturing poor, fragile vampires,” Hyde complains before Mahiru decides to pick his sentence back up.

“You’re not that fragile,” Licht dismisses. “It’ll heal.”

“It still hurts.”

“Guys,” Mahiru sighs. “Focus.”

“The gamecube stopped working and my sweet angel is demanding that I fix it even though I have no idea how.”

“Oh,” Mahiru says. “You could have just asked. I know how.”

Even though Hyde can’t see Licht he just knows that Licht is frowning something awful, the gears in his brain turning. With a hesitance that Hyde can feel even if Mahiru doesn’t notice it Licht removes his foot from Hyde’s ass.

“Okay.”

“Thank God,” Hyde says, turning into a hedgehog and scurrying out from the horrible land of wires and plastic that is behind the TV.

“Couldn’t you have just done that from the start to get away?” Mahiru wonders.

Hyde doesn’t dignify that with a response.

…

“You keep missing it,” Licht snaps. “This was your idea, the least you could do is actually be good at it.”

“I’m trying.”

“You’re useless.”

“Come on,” Hyde says. “Give it just a bit more time. It’ll feel good soon.”

“You’ve got to actually push, Lawless,” Licht says with disdain. “If you’re not going to do it right then don’t do it at- oh.”

“Right there?” Hyde can’t stop himself from feeling smug. It doesn’t last long, though, before one of Licht’s feet snaps up to kick him in the lower back. The angle is bad and it’s barely a nudge by their standards but it does jerk him forward a bit, which makes Licht gasp.

“Don’t get full of yourself, shit rat.”

“I could always stop.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“Do you want it harder?”

“I’m not going to beg,” Licht says. “Just- oh.”

Hyde pushes a bit deeper anyway and is rewarded with a low groan.

“Hyde,” Licht sighs.

“Yeah,” Hyde breathes out, the place where his necklace used to rest tingling with the sound of his name. Licht’s head rolls to the side and he looks amazing under Hyde’s fingers. Graceful. An angel.

Hyde would like to keep focusing on Licht, on the way the knots caused by playing piano roll out of his shoulder muscles under Hyde fingertips, but there’s some kind of commotion outside their door. Hyde pulls his eyes away from Licht with some difficulty just in time for the door to open.

Licht and Hyde both freeze. Nothing happens for a long moment and then Hugh comes rolling through the open door like someone just bowled him.

It’s hard not to stare.

“What the…”

Hyde doesn’t finish his question before Lily pokes his head in, smiling. “Sorry, you two.”

Hugh springs to his feet. “Ha! I knew it! All of Love, you owe me a favor.”

“You know, I really thought I would recognize the sounds,” Lily says thoughtfully. Hyde has just long enough to wonder if he should be embarrassed by the implications of that before Licht literally throws him across the room.

He’s lucky that Licht doesn’t actually throw him that hard. Hyde knows from personal experience that Licht can really do some damage when he wants to. Catching himself is easy. He even manages not to make a dent in Mahiru’s wall.

“Licht, you could have hurt Mahiru’s wall!”

“No, you could have hurt Mahiru’s wall,” Licht says. 

“What were you two even doing?” Hugh asks.

Hyde can’t stop himself from puffing up a bit, gesturing at Licht’s still shirtless form where he kneels on the bed. He’s still holding the textbook perfect position of someone who just bucked a vampire off his back and kicked said vampire across the room like a football. “I was helping my angel to feel better by massaging out the kinks from his shoulders so that he may better amaze us with his music.”

“You weren’t helping,” Licht says, sounding almost petulant. Hyde knows for a fact that his sour words have more to do with not showing weakness than anything else.

Hyde winks at Licht. “So moody, angelcakes, it makes you seem so cool and aloof.”

Licht bristles. “Shut up.”

Lily and Hugh share a glance. 

“Well,” Lily says. “I guess that answers that question.”

“What question?” Licht asks, suspicious.

Lily just smiles.

…

“Weren’t you supposed to prepare more?”

“It’s fine, don’t be a baby.”

“Licht, I really think- oh, shit.”

“There,” Licht says and he’s so smug. Hyde would complain about that but all that comes out of him is a garbled noise of pleasure. “Just relax, Lawless. I know what I’m doing.”

“Licht,” Hyde whines.

Licht’s voice pitches low and private. “I’ve got you, Hyde.”

This is the reason, the moment, the thing that takes Hyde’s breath away. Licht is sharp and cutting and spoiled but he’s also determined. Once something belongs to Licht he demands perfection from it and gives it perfection back. Hyde hasn’t been so enamoured with someone since Ophilia. He’s setting himself up for disaster but he can’t help it. Licht holds his attention. Licht holds his everything.

Hyde is starting to sweat. The chain of their connection is taut between them, the kinks from its fragility rolling out of it slowly at Licht’s beckoning.

It’s a sweet relief and yet it makes Hyde feel so fragile.

“Licht,” Hyde whines again, his voice even louder and more desperate. His eyes sting.

This is necessary, part of the upkeep of the bond since Hyde lost his contract item. Every time is like the first all over again.

Hyde shifts slightly, wanting to reach for reassurance, and kneeling above him Licht stiffens. “Don’t move, Lawless,” he snaps, sharp.

“I’m sorry,” Hyde gasps.

“Seriously?” Is all the warning they get before Misono slams the door open. Hyde flinches. “Do you have to do this when Shirota has-” Misono breaks off, his face going through several very quick expressions.

Hyde can taste the malice that rolls off of Licht on his tongue. Part of Hyde wants to rise to it but the other part, the more broken part, cowers from the feeling. He wants to be a hedgehog, he wants to hide inside Licht’s sweatshirt pocket where no one will look at him. At least for a little while.

The bond doesn’t loosen. Licht plans to finish his task.

“Get out,” Licht growls as Misono.

“It’s your fault for making it sound so lewd,” Misono says, voice shaking. “It’s not-”

“Out,” Licht demands.

Misono flees.

Hyde feels like shit. His eyes are leaking. “Licht, I-”

“No,” Licht says.

“That was my fault,” Hyde says. He feels a handful of centimeters tall.

“Shut up, Hyde,” Licht says and the sound of his name allows Hyde to close his eyes.

Slowly but surely, Licht lets the bond go slack. The exposed feeling doesn’t fade as fast as the chain does. Licht does relax though. Where he was kneeling above Hyde before he slowly lowers himself until he’s practically sitting on the backs of Hyde’s thighs. Slowly he moves until he lays practically on top of Hyde, a reassuring line at Hyde’s back while Hyde shudders through the aftershocks.

They wouldn’t have to do this if Hyde hadn’t lost his contract item. Their connection sometimes feels so weak, so tangled up in fragile insecurities, that Hyde feels like a boat in a storm. It’s Licht who is holding them together. Licht and his conviction.

Sometimes it feels like without him Hyde would drop off the edge of reality.

“Licht,” Hyde sighs, exhausted.

Licht doesn’t say anything at all.

…

“Why do you get to be on top?” Hyde demands.

“Because I said so,” Licht snaps. His heel digs into Hyde’s lower back. “Now bend over.”

“Licht,” Hyde complains. Licht pushes harder.

“Get to it, shit rat. We don’t have all day.”

Hyde huffs and gives an overly dramatic flourish just for Licht. “As my angel demands.” He can practically feel Licht’s eyebrow twitching.

“I swear to God one day I’m going to kill you.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, angel.”

“Just bend over, Lawless.”

Hyde turns slightly to blow Licht a kiss before bending down.

Licht’s first step is murder on Hyde’s back.

“Ow, Licht.”

“You’re fine,” Licht says immediately. “You’ve been through worse.”

“That doesn’t mean that I want to go through it again,” Hyde complains.

“Shut up, Lawless.”

Licht shifts slightly, trying to get a better angle. Hyde groans. That may be a better angle for Licht but it is a much worse place to for him to stand.

“A little faster, Licht?”

“Don’t make demands, shit rat.”

“Hey, uh, Misono says to stop doing whatever you’re doing that makes it sound like you’re having sex,” Tetsu says from the doorway.

Hyde can’t help but yelp in surprise. He stands quickly, embarrassed, and ignores the way that Licht falls over with the clock in hand, landing hard on his ass. Licht will be fine.

True to form, Licht is fine. He completely ignores Tetsu and instead throws himself at Hyde, heel of one boot first. “I almost had it, you shitty rat.”

Hyde ducks the assault. Licht isn’t even trying.

“What are you guys even doing?” Tetsu asks, taking a few steps into Licht and Hyde’s room.

“Licht knocked the wall clock down,” Hyde says immediately.

Licht bristles. “No, you knocked the wall clock down.”

“Only because my sweet angel threw me into it.”

“Which you deserved, you demon.”

“We’re putting it back,” Hyde tells Tetsu.

“Oh,” Tetsu says, blinking at them for a moment. “Would you like some help?”

Hyde sizes him up. Tetsu is tall, so tall he nearly hits the doorframe. Now that Hyde thinks of it, if Tetsu does it no one has to be a stepping stool. 

“I bet you could just do it,” Hyde says.

Tetsu shrugs. “If you want.”

Hyde shoots Licht a sly look. Licht scowls but he holds the clock out to Tetsu. “If you’d like.”

Tetsu smiles, a small one. “Okay.”

…

“Hyde,” Licht groans. His hands grip Hyde’s bare shoulders and the place where Hyde’s necklace used to rest burns.

Hyde slides a hand up Licht’s arm to peel Licht’s hand off of his shoulder. He slides the pads of Licht’s fingers in his mouth and lets his fangs run over them but not pierce them. He loves Licht’s hands. Hands that make music and only ever really touch him in moments like this. Licht creates violence with his legs but with his hands he does the opposite.

Licht watches him with heavily lidded eyes. Hyde gives a particularly hard thrust and Licht’s expression goes slightly slack.

“More.”

Hyde slides Licht’s fingertips out of his mouth to say against them, “Anything you want.”

Licht squeezes around him hard enough that Hyde has to drop Licht’s hand in order to catch himself, his hands on either side of Licht’s shoulders. Even sweaty and blissed out Licht still finds the energy to appear smug. “I said more, Hyde,” Licht demands.

Hyde complies. He moves a little faster, a little harder, and the moan that bleeds out of Licht is long and low. Hyde moves and Licht moves up to meet him.

“More, Hyde,” Licht pants.

Licht always gets what he wants. Hyde leans down to drag his fangs along Licht’s collarbones, following them with his tongue. Licht whimpers and those clever fingers tangle in Hyde’s hair.

“Even more.”

“So demanding,” Hyde gasps against Licht’s skin.

“Hyde,” Licht gasps back, whiny and demanding and so Licht.

Hyde loves him.

He moves his weight to one arm. The other slides down. Licht arches against him at the sensation of Hyde’s hand smoothing down his side. Hyde bypasses the place he knows Licht wants him to touch to drag his fingernails up Licht’s thigh.

“Hyde,” Licht complains, tugging at Hyde’s hair. Hyde chuckles and his chest tingles and warms. He bites down slightly on the junction of Licht’s neck and shoulder, not enough to draw blood but enough to feel it against his teeth. Licht’s answering moan is loud.

“I’ll give you what you want,” Hyde says before licking the impression of his fangs that he left. His hand creeps up Licht’s leg to where Licht wants him most. He thrusts hard.

The door opens and Hyde does not shriek no matter what anyone says. Kuro steps into the room at stops dead at the sight of them, naked on the bed connected in the most intimate way two people can be connected.

Kuro blinks at them. Other than stopping when he entered he doesn’t even seem upset. His face remains that impassive mask of lazy indifference. 

“Well that’s…” Kuro trails off for a moment before tilting his head and squinting. “About what I was expecting, actually. You two are pretty loud, you know.”

Hyde puts his face in his hands. “Kill me.”

“Oh, I plan to,” Licht promises. Hyde is glad that he’s not entirely serious. Probably.

“You know,” Kuro says, “Mahiru is convince that you guys aren’t having sex. I see he was wrong. This is going to be a pain.”

“Kuro, could you, uh, leave?” Hyde asks, peeking out between his fingers.

Kuro blinks at them. “Oh, yeah. Just try to keep it down.”

With that Kuro turns and heads back into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Hyde groans and buries his face in the pillow next to Licht’s head. There’s nothing that kills the mood or the libido quite like your older brother walking in on you having sex and nothing that fuels nightmares quite like his blasé attitude about it.

Licht nudges him in the side with a knee. “Are you going to finish the job or do I have to do everything myself?”

Hyde groans. “I can’t believe you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for humoring me. As always, you can find me [on tumblr here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/) where I post about anime, life, and writing.


End file.
